FAQ
Frequently asked questions The Game *''What is Monster Warlord?'' : Monster Warlord is a game involving Monsters, used to fight other players or bosses. Each player decides how to build his/her skills and his/her army of monsters to become the best Monster Warlord. *''What to do when changing devices?'' :Follow this guide: click The Player *''What is Health, Energy and Stamina''? : These three parameters represent the player's skills. Health is used in fighting against other players or bosses. Energy is required when doing Quests and to advance in Tower of Masters. Stamina is used when battling other players and attacking bosses. These parameters can be improved by spending Skill Points. *''What are Skills''? : Skills are the capacities of a player. They are health, energy, stamina, attack, defense. Every time players level up, they gains skill points to spend on them. *''Energy Vs. Stamina: How should I spend my skill points''? : It has been statistically proven that spending skill points in Atk and Def is not useful at high levels, because the same points give better results in Energy or Stamina. The equilibrium between them is based on the objective of the player. The one which would grow faster will spend more in energy, the one which would make more damage will choose stamina. More important, this choice is not definitive: it is possible to change the skill points set with an Item from Item Shop. *''What are Buildings and Mines and what is Income''? : Buildings generate gold per hour. More than its economic value, this income is necessary to maintain common monster with an upkeep. Common monsters are required for quests. Gold is important for combining monsters and healing your health. Mines generate jewels. Monsters *''What is an upkeep?'' : Upkeep is the cost per hour you need to maintain most of the Common Monsters. Upkeeps can be sufficed by buying Buildings. *''Why do I attack with less Monsters than I have?'' : Available monster number in Battles has a limit, due both to the players' level and to the number of their Alliances. For each level, you can have 5 more allies, and for each allies, you can fight with 6 more monsters. This means 30 monsters per level, at full alliances. If you have more monsters, the best available monsters will be automatically chosen. Alliances *''What are allies? what do they do and give to the player?'' : Alliances provide both the possibility to increase the active monsters and the possibility to participate in your allies' Summoned Boss battles; so has many positive consequences. But the number of allies is also one of the search data to find rivals in fight against other players. *''How can I increase my Alliances?'' : You can increase your alliances by writing a player's code in the alliance menu or by making other player write yours. The global chat is largely used to spread players' codes who want to increase their allies. You can also increase your alliances number by spending jewels in the shop. Level and Quests *''How can I grow in levels?'' : To Level up you have to collect XP Points by solving Quests or Battling other Players. Tower of Masters also gives XP. *''How can i do Quests?'' : ''You can do Quest by taping the Quest button on the Navigation Bar, then you will see a Quest list if you have all required Monsters you can click the Button "Do it" and solve that Quest. *''Can i get monsters from quests? : Yes there are some Quests from which you can get Monsters with a bit of luck. Battles *''How can i fight a player''? : At the action menu selection screen on start up tap the button that says "Battle". The action that is highlighted on entry is titled "Rivals". Tap the ok button and a list of rivals pops up. Your best bet to win is to select an opponent with a low alliance number, displayed to the right of a players name ranging from 1 and up through the hundreds. Tap "Attack" to attack the person of your choice. *''How can i fight a Boss?'' : ''At the activity selection screen on start up tap the button that says "Battle". The far right option says "Boss Battle". On this menu there are three options, Normal Boss, World Boss, and Summon Boss. In order to use the Normal Boss button you first have to select Summon Boss. In here there will be 3 monster that you can summon to battle for gold. Only summon one at a time and wait until your stamina is full. Summon it, tap Normal boss, Tap "Attack" and tap the "5 Attacks" button until your stamina is empty. Your allies will join in and once the monster is dead click "eliminate boss" to clear it away and you receive your gold. If you tap the World boss button there are three options in there, the World Boss and two level restricted bosses. These are your best bet for winning jewels and Monsters. *''Why do i always lose? : ''If you cant seem to beat any rival then you need to beef up your monster collection. Complete quests and use the capture quests to build up some monsters. Combine monsters of the same rarity to get stronger ones and purchase dark monsters to increase your attack. You first have to get allies and build buildings to get income for your monster upkeep. Select rivals with the lowest possible alliances to increase your chances. *''What is a bounty? : A bounty is a sum of gold attached to a person in exchange for bringing their health to 0. Bounties are mainly done to complete achievements, because skill points and XP are awarded for being bountied a certain number of times. The other purpose of a bounty is for other players to have a chance to battle for the prize on players, sometimes a huge sum of gold if your up to the task. Bosses *''How can I fight a boss?'' : At the activity selection screen on start up tap the button that says "Battle". The far right option says "Boss Battle". On this menu there are three options, Normal Boss, World Boss, and Summon Boss. In order to use the Normal Boss button you first have to select Summon Boss. In here there will be 3 monster that you can summon to battle for gold. Only summon one at a time and wait until your stamina is full. Summon it, tap Normal boss, Tap "Attack" and tap the "5 Attacks" button until your stamina is empty. Your allies will join in and once the monster is dead click "eliminate boss" to clear it away and you receive your gold. If you tap the World boss button there are three options in there, the World Boss and two level restricted bosses. These are your best bet for winning jewels and Monsters. *''How many boss types exist?'' : There are world bosses,normal bosses and dungeon bosses. Normal bosses are spawned by players and you can only get gold from them. World bosses are spawned by server and you get gold for attacking them and if it's beaten then you get rewards according to your rank. World bosses can be event and regular. The difference between them is that event world bosses have higher health and better rewards. Dungeon bosses are spawned randomly when completing quests. You can only get monsters from dungeon bosses and once spawned, it becomes available to everyone. *''How do rewards work?'' : Rewards are based on your rank for that particular boss. You have to attack at least once to get a reward. Attack rewards are based on amount of attacks you did to that boss. Damage rewards are based on amount of damage you did to that boss. Jewels & Item Shop *''What are Jewels?'' : Jewels are currency in Monster Warlord. You can get them by spending real money or as a reward. *''Do I have to buy them?'' : You don't have to buy jewels, but it certainly helps. You can get better monsters quickly this way. *''What is item shop? Is it useful?'' : Shop is a place where you can buy items, that might help you to improve your account or monsters. Category:Monster Warlord